


Good morning

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [170]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, morning tired Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordslazy, spread and wave.





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> You could almost think I adore morning tired Derek. Almost. Oh wait, I DO. Morning tired Derek is the best ♥ For sterekdrabbles challenge from November 21. Enjoy!
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180567729252) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/193440))

Almost two hours after getting up Stiles came back to the bedroom, where Derek was spread out on his back, yawning and scratching his stomach.

“Morning,” Derek rasped and lifted his hand in a lazy wave, and Stiles’ heart did that thing it did whenever he saw Derek comfortable and relaxed.

“Good morning.” Stiles lifted Derek’s mug. “Coffee?”

“Please.” Derek scooted up to sitting before making grabby hands, and Stiles handed him the mug and sat down next to him. Derek leaned over and rested his forehead against Stiles’ cheek. “Thank you.”

Stiles smiled and petted his hair. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
